


【勋兴】《爱错》4

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 3





	【勋兴】《爱错》4

《爱错》

文/夏序清和草未歇

4

地上一片狼藉，是疯狂性事过后的痕迹。  
整匹的厚呢窗帘把日光隔绝与窗外，偏偏中间透着道缝儿，漏出斑斑光点洒在地上。  
床上的人赤身裸体，半掩在鹅绒被下头。上半身袒露在空气里，上头的吻痕甚是瞩目。

张艺兴不太记得昨晚的事儿了，喝多是真喝多了。怎么被吴世勋折腾，到最后就想不起来了。  
眼睛一睁，吴世勋已经不在床上了。张艺兴摇头，不知道这个男人每天哪里来的不竭精力。  
动了动身子，脚才踩到地上，后边就有东西流出来。顺着股缝流到腿弯儿，黏黏腻腻的。  
这是昨天吴世勋留在里面的，幸好那人昨天没用什么特别手段让它们强行留在自己身体里。

在吴世勋有意无意的引导下，他确实渐渐的对这档子事儿能够乐在其中，当然，仅限于在不被过分压榨的情况下。  
热水从头顶一路浇下来，张艺兴努力把手往后探了探，做着事后的清理。他的手法不甚熟练，因为一般情况下，这个工作都是吴世勋在做的。

好在今天是周末，不必掐着点巴巴得往学校赶。慢条斯理的洗漱完，换了衣服下楼，远远看到吴颍从大门里进来。  
张艺兴下楼的功夫，生煎和豆浆就上了桌。拉开椅子要坐，自己的椅子上今天还特意的被加上了软垫。  
张艺兴不知道这份“体贴”到底是来自于吴世勋还是吴颍，恨不得这宅子里每个人都晓得自己昨夜“承宠”了一般。

吴颍金丝眼镜的反光在进门的时候落到地上，跳了两跳。  
张艺兴想开口问吴世勋来着，话没出口就忍住了。有些东西，不是自己该问的。  
“九爷说今儿别叫您，让您多睡会儿。”吴颍看着张艺兴之后，倒是先开了口。  
珐琅掐丝小糖罐里，白砂糖的颗粒均匀剔透。张艺兴顺手舀起一把，没扬进碗里又原路放回去。  
“没事儿的话，我先下去了。”吴颍帮着张艺兴把糖罐盖好。  
张艺兴嗯了一声，“你今天，没跟九爷出门啊？”  
吴颍闻言干笑了两声，“我不过一管家，外头的事儿，插不了手的。”

吴颍进了里屋，屋子里重新安静下来。  
面前的花瓶里，也换成了粉玫瑰。  
张艺兴突然想起吴世勋昨晚的那句话来，“张艺兴，还记不记得，三年前的今天是我第一次上你？”

原来都三年了。

吴世勋原本没想着这么早从家里出来，折腾了一宿还没怎么睡，一大早就收到电报。看了两眼，掩上卧室门，吩咐下人别打扰张艺兴之后，他就匆匆离了家。  
眼下他在汽车后座上，忍受着困倦和颠簸，着实有点疲惫。  
旁边的金钟仁看起来精神却好得很，“勋儿，怎么这么急着往南京赶？”被吴世勋叫起来的时候，他脑袋还是蒙的。就那么晕晕乎乎的一起坐上车，跟了来。  
司机听得金钟仁这么叫吴世勋，诚惶诚恐的悄悄看了一眼，却见吴世勋神色无异。  
金钟仁同吴世勋是落地以后一起长大的朋友，当年金钟仁的老爹跟着吴世勋的老爹一起混堂会，二十年后，两个小子完全了继承了父辈的友情。  
“听人差遣还能做得主选时间？”吴世勋瞪了金钟仁一眼，语气不善。  
“我听说那位爷也是跑江湖出身的？”金钟仁压低了些声音。  
吴世勋眼睛半阖，胡乱嗯了一声。  
“我只盼你别糊里糊涂做着别人手中刀。”金钟仁像是喃喃自语，又像是对着吴世勋说。

半晌听不到吴世勋说话，金钟仁觉得无趣。  
又想起那夜的事情，捅了捅吴世勋，“你是不是看上我那戏院的小戏子了？”  
吴世勋被金钟仁聒噪的有些烦，深深看了一眼金钟仁，“也就是那天，不知怎的突然觉得他眉眼有些像我家的那个小东西。”  
金钟仁以为他风流倜傥人设不倒，得了，看来还是心心念念张艺兴。

金钟仁不说话了，一下子车里静了下来，吴世勋反而睡不着了。  
过了好一会儿，“钟仁，现在的世道和阿爹他们那会儿不太一样了，我难啊。”吴世勋撑着下巴，话是对着金钟仁说的，眼睛却看着窗外，“浩浩阴阳移，年命如朝露。人生忽如寄，寿无金石固。”  
气氛忽地有些沉重，金钟仁沉吟了片刻，“好端端的，你倒掉起书袋子来了。”  
吴世勋低低笑了一声，“诶，我娘好歹是书香门第人家的女儿。”  
“最后留洋留得跟洋人跑了。”金钟仁心直口快不过脑这点，一向不会让吴世勋失望。  
吴世勋的脸色肉眼可见的沉了下去，吓得金钟仁连连吐舌，不敢多说半句话。  
耳边一下子只剩下窗外的呼呼风声。

“算了，她不要我，我也不要她。”吴世勋的指甲轻轻刮着车窗玻璃，声音听得金钟仁发毛。  
这下子他是真的不敢接话，却听见吴世勋继续说，“诶，我也没个一儿半女的。万一我死了，我的家业可怎么办呢。”  
金钟仁侧头看看吴世勋，看到吴世勋的表情特别认真，半带着揶揄的，“要不这次回来我就给你张罗着成亲？”  
不料说完就被吴世勋踢了一脚，“万一我死了，云兴给你，偷着开心吧你。”  
金钟仁掩着嘴笑，“为什么是我？”  
“思来想去，等我死了也只有你能护着张艺兴了。哪怕你占了他去，我心里还好受些。”吴世勋声音不大，金钟仁却越听越冒冷汗。  
他伸手拍了拍吴世勋膝头，“自己的人自己护，你最好给老子长命百岁。”

张艺兴是后知后觉的知道吴世勋好像这几天不在上海，一开始察觉是因为家里进出的人明显少了些，后来整个周末，吴世勋都没回家。  
虽然吴世勋经常早出晚归，但是他很少外宿，吴世勋是个能在家睡就在家睡的人。

吴世勋在家的时候吧，常常半夜三更一身酒气往床上拱，他嫌弃他占地面积太大。这几天一下子身边空荡荡的，又好像缺了点儿什么。

一直捱到周四，吴世勋也没回家。张艺兴早早的上了床，抱着书靠在床头上辗转反侧。书页翻的哗哗响，没几行字进了脑子。卧房现下门窗紧闭着，心里没来由的觉得憋闷。张艺兴拉起被子蒙住头，没一会儿又从被子的桎梏中挣脱。  
迷迷瞪瞪的不知道过了多久，突然听到走廊上传来了脚步声。张艺兴翻身坐起，把卧室门轻轻拉开一道缝，“九爷？”  
被叫的人身子一僵，已经走到楼梯口又倒了回来，“艺兴少爷？您还不睡？”  
张艺兴认出是吴颍，心又沉下去，“你怎么在二楼？”  
“对账。”正逢月底，吴颍忙得头昏脑胀，今天看账本一下子忘了时间。从书房出来已经寅时了，匆匆准备下楼睡觉，听得后头张艺兴怯怯的叫人，着实吓了一跳。  
看着张艺兴卡在门缝里，不进不出的，吴颍想了想，“是不是饿了？我叫佣人送杯牛奶上来吧。”  
张艺兴闷闷的嗯了一声，道了句“谢谢。”  
说罢又阖上了房门。

因着前一晚几乎没睡着，张艺兴第二天精神都处于神游状态。  
吴颍站在餐桌边儿，对着举着空勺子发呆的张艺兴，“要不今儿请一天假？”  
却见张艺兴摇摇头，“没事儿，明天就周末了。”  
吴颍咂舌，却再没说什么。看着张艺兴摇摇晃晃出了门，才揉了揉太阳穴。吴世勋出门的时候也没说过到底几时回来，眼瞅着家里这位嘴上不说，心里倒也是念着的。

有时候是会觉得，人这一生是要寻找着意义的。  
在玻璃罩子里过一生的人生，和小猫小狗有什么区别。  
罕见的，坐在教堂里冰凉邦硬的椅子上，张艺兴竟也打起盹儿来。怪只怪阳光太柔软，情绪也一下子松弛了下来。  
一旁的朴灿烈看着张艺兴头一顿一顿的，快磕到前头的椅背时又猛然惊醒，左顾右盼慌忙坐直，神态可爱的很。  
看着张艺兴又一次垂下头，就要磕到了，他伸出手，垫在了椅背上。张艺兴的脑门不偏不倚，落到他手背上。张艺兴的皮肤肌理是细腻的，比起朴灿烈的手背来说偏凉，触感不坏，朴灿烈的喉结耸动了一下。

这一次他没有再递纸条，而是直接抓起张艺兴的手，把人往出拖。  
“诶，干什么？”张艺兴的手骤然被握住，心下大骇，想要挣脱。却又碍着左右都有人，不敢做出太大的动作来。  
“上次说的，带你去喝咖啡。”朴灿烈原是把张艺兴的手整个握着，转头的时候强势的分开张艺兴的小手，十指相扣紧紧握住。  
“我不去，不能去…”张艺兴还没说完，就被朴灿烈从小门拽了出去。  
“嘘…”朴灿烈把食指靠近嘴唇，示意他小声，“就一会儿，带你去个好地方。”

张艺兴没有想到，朴灿烈会带自己爬上塔楼顶端。他也不曾想，这上面的视野这么开阔。  
站的高自然风大，风拂过脸蛋的感觉倒是让他心情愉快了不少。  
侧身看着朴灿烈拿出咖啡壶，擦拭着杯子，张艺兴拢了拢头发，“说实话，预谋已久了吧？”  
朴灿烈笑起来的时候，很是好看，“我是想着，看你的派头，什么馆子没下过，倒不如想出个清清静静的地方来。”  
张艺兴咯咯笑出声，“配了点心没？我喝咖啡的时候，爱吃粢毛团的。”  
朴灿烈啊了一声，心想着这两种东西怎么能搭配得上，却又看到张艺兴扒拉了两下自己放在地上的包，噗嗤笑了一声，“其实拿破仑也不是不可以。”  
“那我下次带粢毛团来啊？”朴灿烈舔了舔唇，看到张艺兴又笑了，“骗你呢，傻小子。”  
他是不常见张艺兴笑的，眉宇中会不时显露出一丝惆怅来，却不想二人独处时，张艺兴也有开朗的一面。  
“给。”朴灿烈把白瓷杯子递给张艺兴，然后去拿纸包里的方糖。  
张艺兴已经席地坐下，冲他摆摆手，径自喝了一口，“没关系，我不加糖。”  
咖啡的香气在两人之间荡开，张艺兴放下杯子，又打量了下同样坐下的朴灿烈，“你还在念书？”  
朴灿烈摇了摇头，指了指不远处一个高大建筑，“在那儿上班，银行小职员。”  
张艺兴点点头，“有为青年啊。”  
“讨生活罢了，你在x大读书？”朴灿烈把方糖丢进自己的杯子里。  
张艺兴没料到朴灿烈能说中，愣了一下，又听到朴灿烈低低笑了一声，“上一次看到你包里露出一角的练习簿了。”  
张艺兴恍然，“嗯，在读艺术。”  
朴灿烈把叉子递给张艺兴，“那真是富贵闲人。”  
张艺兴笑得苦涩了些，“倒是顶没用的人呢。”

教堂下头院里的植物野蛮生长，想来大概是才修过草坪，空气里多了些青草的气息。  
两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着，睡意又涌上了张艺兴的头。合该是这样一个放松的环境，他竟然就地睡着了。  
“兴兴，来，过来。”场景一下子变成了他家的小院子，母亲正蹲在院子里种花，冲自己招手。  
“姆妈。”太多年没有见过母亲了，本能的让他鼻头一酸。  
“兴兴乖，姆妈忙完做田螺塞肉给你吃。”母亲把小铲子往土里一插，搂住了小小的张艺兴。  
张艺兴伸出手去，想搂母亲的脖子，却一下子抓空，忽地醒过来。

原来他还在塔楼上，身上披着朴灿烈的外套，倚在朴灿烈的肩上。  
“怎么哭了？”朴灿烈的手指抹了抹张艺兴眼角。  
张艺兴却往后躲了一下，坐直身子。  
这一动，把外套碰掉了。风吹进来，让他头脑清醒不少。看了眼天色，突然想起来在外头等着的司机。完蛋了，张艺兴的心脏像是被人攥住，腾的一声站了起来。  
“诶？你要回去啦？”朴灿烈也跟着站了起来。  
“谢谢你的咖啡，再见啦。”张艺兴心里焦灼着，最终也只是扔了这么一句，匆匆往楼下跑去。

司机一向都是在外头等着的，若是等不到自己一定会来找。不过这几天吴世勋没在，也不怕司机立马告了状去。  
张艺兴在心里这么宽慰自己。  
天渐黑了，院子里乌漆嘛黑，出了铁门，却没看到一向等着自己的汽车。张艺兴的心，也咯噔了一下。快步走到巷子口，拦了辆黄包车就往家里赶。他一路上想着跟吴颍解释的说辞，一遍遍的在心里排练着。  
只是，见到吴颍，比想象中要早。  
在离家还有几里地的地方，黄包车被云兴的人拦了下来。有眼尖的看到他，立马叫来了吴颍。

吴颍看到张艺兴的时候，五味杂陈。偏偏是今天，他差点以为自己要被吴世勋杀了头。  
原是张艺兴应该回家的时辰，他在家左等右等不见人。正准备出门去寻，汽车夫急匆匆的回来了，说找不着艺兴少爷人了。这一句话吓得吴颍气血攻心，先扬手扇了一巴掌过去，“糊涂东西，那你回来干嘛，不会原地等着？”  
也就这三两句话的功夫，吴世勋竟然从门里进来了。看着平时接送张艺兴的司机站在吴颍跟前，扬起眉，“叫张艺兴下来。”  
吴颍的声音低的连自己都听不见了，“司机说找不到艺兴少爷了…”  
咣，原本吴世勋手里的盒子用力摔到了地上，礼盒摔破个角，里头的糖糕滚了一地，碎成渣渣。  
“滚出去找，让云兴上上下下把上海滩给我翻一遍。”吴颍不敢去看吴世勋的脸，嗯了一声就忙不迭出门。“要是找不到，看在多年的情分上，我也不折磨你，你利索点自我了断吧。”吴颍打了个哆嗦，一把抓着司机一起往外走。

一路无话，吴颍也不言语。  
张艺兴早先从这阵势上，已经感受到了危险的气息，做了亏心事，安静垂着头。  
车子进了老宅，吴颍没跟自己进门，只是说了声去吧，就把张艺兴推了进去。  
张艺兴一个踉跄还有点站不稳，抬眼就看到了坐在沙发上阴着脸的吴世勋。  
“九爷…”声音低的像猫叫，吴世勋坐在原地不动，张艺兴低下头看到明晃晃的地板上滚落的糕点渣子。  
“九…”才又张嘴，整个人就被吴世勋从领口提了起来，像拎了只小鸡一样的往楼上走。张艺兴微微挣扎了下，一边脸上就落下了耳光，他瞬间消停了下来。  
吴世勋几乎是粗暴的，把他扔进了床上，衣服被剥的七零八落，落了一地。吴世勋随手松了松领带，然后扯了下来，按住张艺兴的双手把人就那么绑在了床头上。  
力气大了些，吴世勋的衬衣扣子也被扯了下来，掉到地上，大敞着领口，“去哪儿了？”  
张艺兴颤着声音，“我，我一直在教堂里。”  
吴世勋背过身去，打开了边柜的抽屉，“和谁？”  
张艺兴紧咬着下唇，“我自己。”  
吴世勋挑眉，向着床头走过来，把头靠近张艺兴的颈窝，停了片刻，“张艺兴，骗我之前想清楚，要么别张那个口。要么你他娘的就骗我一辈子。”  
说完起身盯着张艺兴的眸子，“再问你一次。”  
张艺兴梗着脖子又说了一次，“只有我自己。”  
吴世勋不怒反笑，点了点头，“咱两最近是不是太温馨了点，让你有点忘了身份了。”  
张艺兴一下子噤了声，因为他看到了吴世勋手里的鞭子。  
他怕极了挨鞭子，软着声音，“我错了。”  
“晚了吧。”吴世勋的语气这会儿平淡了些，但是怒气还在胸中没得发泄。如果刚刚没在张艺兴的身上闻到一丝不属于自己的古龙水味道的话，他真可能只是吓吓他就完事。

鞭子第一下落在身上的时候，张艺兴痛呼了一声。耳光顶多肿两天，鞭子挨上肉那就会粘着血肉一并往下拉扯。  
吴世勋是一点都没手软，也不知道是不是有意的，一鞭子打到张艺兴的胸口，雪白的肌肤上交错两边尖细的鞭痕来，没等着张艺兴叫，下一鞭随即落了下来，可怜胸口的茱萸也肿了起来。  
吴世勋停了一下，用鞭柄把张艺兴的下巴抬起来，“是不是要我用链子把你拴在家里？你是不是以后都不想上学了？”  
若是连上学都不能，那怕是真真成了禁脔。张艺兴拼命摇头，小脸早已经因为疼而煞白。  
吴世勋不心疼是假的，生气却也是真的。  
看着张艺兴泪珠在眼眶里打转，又努力眨巴眼睛把眼泪憋回去，他伸手解开了绑着张艺兴的领带。  
手腕早已经被勒出了红印子，吴世勋翻身上床，深深看了眼张艺兴，“要是还想出门的话，就取悦我。”

tbc.


End file.
